Percabeth Meets Matt Sloan
by bocabeeboc
Summary: Percabeth remeets Matt Sloan. What will happen when Matt is about to die?


**Hi everyone! I'm very excited! This is a new story I just recently thought up. Percabeth (our favorite couple) meets Matt Sloan (again)! I have given this story a lot of thought, and I hope you enjoy it. On an unrelated note, for all you fans of my "Annabeth at Goode Story", chapter five is in the works! Don't worry, I haven't ****forgotten it! Once again, I hope you enjoy this story, and I apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

***Helpful Hint* This takes place after the Giant War.**

3rd Person POV

Percy thrashed around in bed. He was having a dream. A demigod dream. It was actually more of a vision.

_Cars were blaring and beeping. People were screaming and crying, unsure of what to do. The bystanders were running around in panic. Were they just supposed to sit there and watch people die? Was there any way those poor people could be saved? Ambulances were on their way, and so were the cops, but it was too late. The man was not lucky. _

_A drunk man had stolen a cab, and pretended to be the driver. An innocent person hailed the cab and got in. The driver crashed the cab. It was a terrible fatality._

_The noise in the city got louder and louder. Everything was now a blur, but what they were saying sounded faintly like Percy. Percy... Percy... Percy..._

"Percy? Percy? Percy, it's only a dream. Wake up!"

Percy found tired looking Annabeth staring at him. He must have woken her up.

"Percy? Are you all right?"

"No, no I'm not all right."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say, only the fact that an old enemy of mine is going to die tomorrow."

"What?!" asked a shocked Annabeth, her stormy gray eyes shining with concern.

"I don't know, it was all happening so quickly. The cab crashed, and then he died." Annabeth still looked concerned.

"Who was it?"

"I think it was... Matt Sloan."

"The guy I punched?"

"That would be the one."

"Well, what are you going do? You can't save him, because you can't mess with fate."

"I don't know. Why do you think I was showed that vision?"

"The Fates want you to do something about it."

"But what can I do? You're right, I can't mess with their precious strings of fate. Do they think this is game!?" Percy's face grew flustered.

"Yes. They do think this is a game. They want to see how you play out the scenarios they give you. Which is honestly very stupid, considering that they get to choose how our lives turn out."

"How about we talk about this in the morning?"

"Okay, good idea. Goodnight, Percy."

"Night, Annabeth."

_The next day..._

"Annabeth, I think I know what the Fates want me to do."

"What? You do?" asked Annabeth, looking up at Percy from her book. She was resting on the couch of their two-bedroom apartment in New York City.

"Yep. So, I'll see you later. I love you." Percy gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and started towards the door.

"Wait, Percy! You can't leave now!"

"Why not?"

"You're still in your pajamas."

"Oh," replied an embarrassed Percy. "I'll go change." When he finished changing, Percy kissed Annabeth and left.

Percy walked to the area where he saw Matt hail the cab. Sure enough, he was there, on the street corner, waiting.

Percy tried to act nonchalant, as he 'accidentally' bumped into Matt.

"Whoa, dude! Watch where you're going!" shouted Matt. He looked furious with rage. He must of had a bad day, and it was going to get worse.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? Are you... Matt Sloan?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"We've met before. Hi again, I'm Percy Jackson." Matt's eyes grew wide.

"Percy Jackson?! Well, where did you end up in today's world?" asks Matt with curiosity.

"I'm a marine biologist, and my wife is an architect."

"Wife? Who's your wife?"

"Annbeth Chase, the girl who punched you."

"Oh, _her_. Well, Jackson, what do you want? I'm late for work."

"I don't _want_ anything."

"Then beat it, I've got places to be." The old Matt Sloan slowly started to show again, as the conversation went on.

"Wait. Take these. Always keep them with you." Percy then handed Matt two drachmas. Matt took them, but not graciously.

"Alright Jackson, I gotta split. Have fun living your life." Matt hailed a cab, and left, not bothering to say thank you.

Just then- _CRASH!_

Matt's POV

One minute I was talking to Percy Jackson, the next I'm dead.

After I died, I was wandering aimlessly, that is, until I reached a river.

"What the?" I asked aloud. Before I could say anything else, a young girl's voice cut me off.

"I'll give you a brief description. The Greek gods are all is the underworld, and you are a dead soul. That boy you were talking to? He's a legend. He is a demigod. He knew you would die, but he couldn't stop you from dying. That is why he gave you that gold coin, so you can safely sail across the river."

"What are you talking about? Gold coins? Greek gods? What?" The girl stepped out of the shadows, revealing her long red hair and her freckled face.

"I'll try Greek gods are real. They live right here in America. You just died, but you can probably figure that out by yourself. This is the underworld, you come here after you die to see if you can try rebirth." I nodded in understanding. This seemed pretty believable, after all, it explains a lot about my life.

"So, Percy Jackson is a legend? He's a demigods? As in, half god?" I clarified. She nodded.

"And he gave you a gold coin. You use that gold coin to pay Charon. He will take you over the river Styx. If you don't have a drachma, well, you're stuck here."

"Are you stuck here?" I inquired.

"Yep."

"Well, Percy gave me two gold coins. You can use one."

"Really? Oh my gods, thank you!" I tossed her the coin, and she raced up to the guy on the raft.

"Well, are you coming or what?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm coming."

**I know that it wan't my best, but it was rushed. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Lynn :)**


End file.
